The project will continue to characterize canine rheumatoid arthritis and its immunologic parameters. Confirmation will be sought of our early findings indicating a possible virus in the etiology. Immunologic manipulations will be undertaken to assess the part played by various aspects of the pathogenesis, and we will attempt immunologic modulation of the process.